Beautiful Distraction
by Namikaze Ex-Black2
Summary: Tekadang ada satu kejadian dalam hidup yang dapat mengubah kehidupan kita seutuhnya tanpa harus disesali.. Atau.. tidak bisa disesesali../NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Distraction**

 _ **Beautiful Distraction : Namikaze Ex-black**_

 _ **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre**_ _ **:**_ _ **Romance, Family**_

 _ **Warning : Out of Character, Another Universal**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **Naruto and Sakura Fanfiction**_

 _Tekadang ada satu kejadian dalam hidup yang dapat mengubah kehidupan kita seutuhnya tanpa harus disesali.._

 _Atau.. tidak bisa disesesali.._

 _ **Chapter One: Beginning**_

Sakura memiliki satu orang musuh bebuyutan di tempat kerjanya.

Musuh abadi...

Itulah bagaimana ia dan orang orang disekitarnya selalu menyebutnya selama ini. Seorang lelaki berusia lebih dari 30 tahun yang sikapnya masih saja selalu kekanakan dan menyebalkan.

Yang paling aneh, Sakura Haruno sebenarnya adalah orang yang selalu dapat mengontrol semua emosinya selama ini. Tapi entah mengapa, mulut lelaki itu selalu dapat membuatnya naik darah dan amarahnya tersulut. Perumpamaan paling sempurna, kalau Sakura adalah bensin, mungkin lelaki itu adalah apinya—atau malah pemantiknya.

Segala hal kecil tidak penting selalu dapat membuat mereka bertengkar. Mulai dari antri membuat minuman di pantry sampai bagaimana cara tertawa masing-masing pun dapat membuat mereka bertengkar dengan konyol.

Konyol..

Dan tolong saat kalian membacanya, pikirkan dalam benak kalian kata itu di bold dengan sempurna dan ditulis menggunakan huruf kapital.

Satu lagi..

'Pasangan Konyol'.

Itulah julukan 'manis' keduanya di tempat mereka bekerja. Namun jangan menyalah artikan kata 'pasangan' yang disematkan pada mereka berdua. Mereka tentunya bukanlah pasangan sesungguhnya. Mereka hanyalah 'pasangan bertengkar'.

Namun akhir-akhir ini ada satu hal yang begitu mengganggu Sakura dari 'Musuh Abadinya' tersebut. Lelaki bermata biru, berambut pirang, berkulit tan dan menyebalkan itu tiba-tiba mengusik pikirannya dengan tidak indahnya. Bahkan ia merasa bahwa ia telah sedikit gila. Sedikit 'tidak waras'.

Bermula dari satu siang..

Siang yang amat sial..

"Hoi.. _Pinky_ - _chan_.."

Sakura tahu benar siapa yang memanggilnya tanpa harus menoleh ke sumber suara yang ada dibelakangnya. Mendadak kepalanya pening. Perempatan mulai muncul di dahi lebarnya. Ia sangat hafal bahwa 'berisik kecil' itu adalah suara Namikaze Naruto.

Musuhnya..

Musuh tercintanya..

Dan tentunya.. Musuh abadinya!

Wanita dengan surai sewarna musim semi itu baru saja kembali dari makan siang damainya bersama Nona Muda Yamanaka Ino yang terhormat—sahabatnya. Namun naas tak dapat dielak, penganggu itu akhirnya muncul juga. Dan sialnya kemunculannya disaat ia sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar.

"Percepat langkah kita Ino. Aku sedang sangat malas bertemu dengannya saat ini," Sakura mendesis sebal sambil mempercepat gerakan kakinya. Memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, Ino menyetujui perkataan Sakura dengan satu anggukan kecil. Ia juga sedang tidak ingin mendengar adu mulut antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ino."

Naas kedua kali lagi tak dapat dielak. Wanita bermata biru dengan surai pirang pucat yang mempesona itu terinterupsi sebuah suara lembut lain yang datang dari arah yang sama dengan suara Naruto.

Sakura mendecak kesal. Lalu ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya bersama dengan Ino.

Mau tak mau kedua wanita itu membalikkan badannya. Sakura lantas melipat kedua tangannya di dada yang kemudian diikuti dengusan kecil dari hidungnya.

"Sai," Ino langsung berhambur kearah orang yang dipanggilnya 'Sai' itu. Meninggalkan dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan protes Sakura saat ia telah berpindah posisi di hadapan pacarnya.

"Bisa kau temani aku sebentar?" seperti biasa, Sai memasang senyum palsu yang selalu Sakura anggap menyeramkan. Namun sangat 'kawaiiii' bila Ino yang mengatakannya. Sempat terpikir dibenak Sakura bahwa Sai mungkin adalah alien, atau boneka perang, atau bahkan zombi tak berperasaan yang sengaja dibangkitkan!

Oke—ini berlebihan. Mungkin Sakura terlalu banyak menonton film dengan genre fantasi.

Dulu—memang ia pernah berpikir begitu. Namun pikiran itu telah ia tepis jauh-jauh sekarang. Karena seiring berjalannya waktu, Sakura dapat melihat Sai sangat mencintai Ino dan bahkan mereka akan menikah dalam beberapa bulan kedepan.

Jadi... mana mungkin zombi tak berperasaan menikah? Tentu saja tidak mungkin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dan..

Disinilah Sakura berakhir sekarang..

Masih dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada, dagu terangkat keatas dan pose _bossy_ khas Sakura Haruno, tanpa mempedulikan ratusan orang yang telah berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, ia menatap kesal manusia didepannya. Lebih tepatnya, saling menatap tak suka satu sama lain.

"Kau tak menoleh saat kupanggil namun saat lelaki lain menyebut nama wanita disebelahmu kau ikut menoleh, _Pink_ ," lelaki itu, Namikaze Naruto berkata sambil membuat gestur mengejek dengan bibirnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana kerjanya. "Yahh setidaknya aku kali ini menang, kan?"

Sakura mendengus kecil saat melihat seringaian muncul dari bibir lelaki itu.

"Hei! Aku punya nama. Jangan terus-terusan memangilku _Pink_!" mata Sakura berkilat marah. "Kau merusak siangku yang damai. Sial!" katanya kesal. Sakura langsung berbalik meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya.

"Hoi hoiii. Sakura- _chan_.."

Sial sekali lagi. Lelaki itu malah mengikuti Sakura masuk kedalam gedung perkantoran.

"Jangan mengikutiku," kesinisan paripurna benar-benar dapat dirasakan dari ucapan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu," Naruto yang kini berada disebelahnya menjawab enteng sambil sesekali bersiul dan meletakkan kedua tangannya yang telipat di belakang kepala.

"Lalu mengapa kau berjalan disebelahku!" kesabaran Sakura benar-benar telah mencapai batas sekarang.

"Jangan berlebihan. Ini hanya kebetulan saja karena langkah kaki kita hampir sama," harusnya Sakura tahu. Yang ia ajak berdebat ini Namikaze Naruto. Lelaki dengan tingkat kekeras kepalaan yang hampir sama dengannya. Percuma berdebat dengan laki-laki ini.

"Aku lebih dulu," dan Sakura selalu terlalu bodoh untuk meladeni mulut sial Namikaze itu.

Naruto menyeringai puas. "Hmmm. Entahlah. Mungkin kita sehati. Karena akhirnya langkah kakiku akhirnya sejajar denganmu," katanya dengan wajah sok polos.

Ingin rasanya Sakura melemparkan Naruto ke Samudra Atlantik sekarang—andaikan bisa. Namikaze ini selalu begitu memuakkan disetiap kesempatan mereka bertemu.

Ia berdoa dalam hati. Kali ini doanya benar-benar tulus. Ia ingin _Kami-sama_ menyadarkan lelaki ini agar berhenti bertengkar dengannya. Termasuk berdoa agar sikap Namikaze Naruto akan berubah 180 derajat padanya. Sakura sudah muak berdebat sepanjang hari dengan Namikaze Naruto.

 _Oke_ ini adalah _**hal yang tidak masuk akal kesekian kali**_ penyebab pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Sakura. Langkah kaki.

" _Oke_. Kau duluan saja," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mencoba menyabarkan dirinya. Menyabarkan dirinya dengan sesabar mungkin. "Aku sangat tidak ingin berjalan denganmu Namikaze-san," Sakura menatap nanar pada Naruto diiringi penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Dan tanpa diduga Naruto ikut berhenti mengikutinya. Sakura memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku. Jalanlah duluan bodoh!" teriak Sakura.

"Hmm.." Naruto tak menjawab. Ia hanya bergumam sambil memasang pose sok berpikir dengan meletakkan tangan dibawah dagunya. "Tadi aku berjalan dengan Sai—" Sungguh! Demi dada besar Nona Tsunade. Sakura ingin sekali mencakar wajah pria ini yang memasang tampak sok innocentnya.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku lihat itu. Lantas?!" dan lagi-lagi Sakura merutuki dirinya yang menggubris omong kosong Namikaze Naruto.

"LANTAS KATAMU!" raut mukanya seketika berganti menjadi horor. "Aku tadi memiliki teman berjalan ke kantor lalu teman pirangmu merebutnya dariku _Pink-chan_ ," Naruto mengatakan dengan histeris hal sepele itu seolah-olah Tuan Jiraiya telah tobat dari sifat mesumnya. Dan lagi, ia menyebut Ino pirang? Tidak ingat bahwa rambutnya sendiri juga pirang? Merebut? Bukankah ini terbalik? Sai lah yang mengajak Ino tadi. Merebut Ino lebih tepatnya.

Ck! Kuso.

Wajah Sakura memerah menahan amarahnya. Naruto menyeringai. Ia nampak begitu menantikan wanita pink itu melontarkan kata pedas lainnya.

Demi apapapun! Sakura sedang sangat malas berdebat dengan lelaki ini. Ia lelah dan ingin istirahat. Ia kurang tidur semalam. Istirahat siang tinggal 20 menit lagi. Setidaknya ia ingin istirahat sejenak dengan damai di kantornya.

Ia lalu menghela napasnya dengan berat. Mencoba mengingatkan dirinya bahwa tidak seharusnya ia terpancing mulut sial Namikaze Naruto.

Hal selanjutnya yang ia pilih adalah mengabaikan Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja ke arah _lift_. Menurut pemikiran paling warasnya, itu adalah pilihan terbaik.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya dan terheran dengan sikap cuek wanita itu. Ini tidak seru. Tidak biasanya wanita itu akan begini. Ekpresi kecewanya terlihat dengan jelas karena tidak ditanggapi Sakura. Ia lalu mengekor Sakura masuk kedalam _lift_ yang mengambil posisi di bagian paling belakang. Naruto yang masih ingin mengerjai teman satu kantornya itu dengan sangat percaya diri sekali memilih berdiri menjejeri Sakura.

"Minggir! Jangan dekat dekat aku!"

Naruto melihat mata wanita itu berkilat marah.

Oke. Sakura kembali merespon. Namun melihat wajah wanita itu—yang ia baru sadar agak sedikit pucat. Ia lantas mencoba membuat dirinya mengerti bahwa Sakura mungkin sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik.

"Oke oke. Kali ini aku mengalah. Aku adalah _gentlemen_ ," bisiknya ditelinga wanita tersebut.

Sakura hanya memutar matanya bosan.

Naruto lantas pindah begitu saja—tanpa protes sedikitpun untuk berdiri pada sisi depan Sakura yang membuat dahi wanita itu mengernyit takjub.

'Tumben si bodoh ini tidak terus mencecarku,' batinnya dalam hati.

 _Lift_ mulai naik. Tak lama kemudian berhenti satu lantai dari posisi awal mereka. Lantai dua. Saat pintu terbuka, banyak orang yang masuk. Melihat betapa membludaknya penumpang _lift_ , Naruto berniat sedikit menggeser posisi berdirinya ke samping.

Dan...naas, saat ia mulai berpindah, seseorang menyenggolnya dengan cukup keras membuat posisinya berbalik 180 derajat.

 _ **Ting..**_

Pintu _lift_ menutup.

Glek..

Ia menelan ludahnya. Dapat ia lihat seseorang dihadapannya sama terkejutnya dengan dia. Sakura berada tepat dihadapannya dengan jarak sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat..

Si rambut _pink_ musuh bebuyutannya.

"NA-RU-TOO.."

Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas wanita itu menggeram saat meneyebut namanya walaupun dengan sangat lirih.

Glek..

Ia menelan ludahnya sekali lagi. Tubuhnya menempel erat pada wanita itu.

Sial..

Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Saat menoleh ke belakang banyak sekali orang di _lift_ itu. Ia tahu. Ia dan Sakura sama-sama tidak nyaman pada posisi ini. Tangannya yang semula berada di kanan kiri tubuhnya ia angkat lalu memposisikannya berada di kanan kiri kepala Sakura. Ia lakukan untuk menahan agar tubuhnya tidak terus menerus menghimpit Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _baka_!" Sakura kembali menggeram dengan pelan sambil memandang galak pada lelaki dihadapanya.

"Menurutmu aku ingin ini terjadi hehh!" Naruto berkata pelan agar tidak didengar banyak orang. Ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya pada keadaan 'panas' seperti ini.

"Angkat tanganmu," Naruto kembali berbisik ditelinga wanita itu.

Mata Sakura berkilat tidak suka. "Apa maskudmu heh"

"Angkat kedua tangamu di depan untuk menahan dada ratamu menyentuh dadaku," bisikan terakhir Naruto menyurutkan emosi Sakura. Wajahnya yang tadi memerah menahan amarah sempat sedikit menjadi pucat karena terkejut. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari hal ini. Namun tak lama, wajah pucatnya berganti kembali menjadi merah—merah karena malu tentunya.

Sial bertubi tubi. Itulah yang ia rasakan hari ini.

Sakura mulai mengangkat tangnnya ke depan dada perlahan. Kantor mereka ada di lantai 35 gedung ini. Ini masih lantai 5. Orang terus silih berganti namun _lift_ tak kunjung kosong juga agar setidaknya ia bebas dari posisi ini.

Ia menatap Naruto. Lelaki itu tampak acuh sambil menatap ke tembok belakang _lift_. Sakura dapat melihat otot tangan lelaki itu menyembul dari tangannya menahan agar ia tak menghimpitnya.

Sakura mengulum senyum dibibirnya.

Ternyata ia bukan lelaki kurang ajar eh meskipun ia adalah mesum yang selalu menonton 'video tidak pantas' di ponselnya.

Sejauh ini yang bisa ditangkap mata Sakura tidaklah banyak karena tubuh besar Naruto berada di depannya. Sakura baru tahu kalau ternyata dada lelaki ini cukup besar dan bidang. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat keatas.

Dan.. _gotchaaa_..

Sakura dapat melihat sedikit dada Naruto dibalik kemejanya karena 2 kancing atasnya terbuka.

Shit! umpatnya dalam hati. Ia menelan ludah. Dia jaadi berpikir bahwa lelaki ini cukup _sexy_ sebenarnya. Kulitnya eksotis dan badannya bagus juga. Belum lagi aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu. Makin menambah kesan _sexy_ di matanya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa bau tubuh Naruto bisa sememabukkan ini.

Sakura menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati. What.. tunggu. Apa yang baru saja ia bilang. Naruto? Sexy? Mungkin ada masalah dengan mata dan otaknya kali ini.

"Heh.. mesum,"

Sakura mendengar Naruto berbisik ditelinganya. Ia segera mendongak tidak suka dan melemparkan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'apa maksudmu memanggilku seperti itu'.

"Jangan kau pandangi dadaku seperti itu terus. Nanti kau terpesona," ejek Naruto dengan sedikit seringaian telah terbit di bibirnya.

Sakura dan Naruto saling memandang. Wajah Sakura merah padam sekarang. Sakura terus mengutuk _lift_ ini yang tak kunjung sampai. Dan tentu saja mengutuk Naruto dalam hati yang bibirnya tadk bisa dijaga.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara teriakan kencang dari dalam _lift_ yang tentunya berasal dari Naruto yang ditendang tulang keringnya oleh Sakura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak insiden antara Naruto dan Sakura di _lift_. Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat Sakura lagi semenjak kejadian itu. Mengingat Sakura ditugaskan untuk menghadiri acara seminar perusahaan di luar kota oleh atasannya.

Sejujurnya Naruto sedikit...

Bosan dengan kantornya tanpa kehadiran wanita itu.

"Namikaze- _san_ ," Naruto segera menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya . Ia melihat dari balik kacamata kerjanya ada seorang wanita dengan surai kuning pucat panjang menghampiri meja kerjanya. Shion. Sektretarisnya.

"Ada apa Shion," Naruto melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

" _Ano_.. bolehkah saya pulang cepat malam ini?"

Naruto mengernyit. Ini sudah jam pulang. Memang Naruto saja yang belum pulang karena ada yang harus diselesaikan dan—sedikit mengusir rasa bosan sebenarnya. Selain tugasnya bertumpuk cukup banyak akhir-akhir ini.

Dan sekretarisnya itu tidak pernah sama sekali pulang sebelum dirinya walalupun ia sendiri yang menyuruhnya.

"Anak saya demam dan saya harus segera membawanya ke dokter."

"Pulanglah shion. Bukankah ini memang sudah waktunya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" _Hai_. _Arigatou_. Saya pamit dulu," kata Shion sambil dibarengi wajah yang penuh ucapan terimakasih. Setelah ber _ojigi_ ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"Sampaikan salamku pada anakmu ya," lanjut Naruto dengan suara sedikit keras karena Shion sudah hampir mencapai pintu.

" _Hai_."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu tertutup bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Shion dari pandangan Naruto. Naruto mulai meregagkan otot bahunya yang kaku sambil mendesah keras. Sepertinya ia telah bekerja terlalu keras akhir-akhir ini.

"Anak ya.." ia menggumam pelan sambil berjalan ke jendela besar di belakang kursi kerjanya. Melihat pemandangan Konoha yang begitu indah malan hari. Raut wajahnya mendadak berubah sendu.

Ia pernah memimpikan memiliki anak—dulu.

Dulu saat ia masih awal menikah dengan Hinata—istrinya. Hingga suatu kecelakaan merenggut impiannya. Hinata yang sedang mengandung anaknya di bulan kedelapan harus merelakan puteranya itu meninggal karena kecelakaan bis yang di alaminya. Hati Naruto teriris mengingat kejadian itu.

Waktu itu ia masih pemuda berumur 22 tahun yang dengan bangganya menunggu kehadiran anak pertamanya. Sepuluh tahun sudah terlewati semenjak kejadian tersebut. Tanpa terasa, ia sudah berusia 32 tahun dan kadang merasa hampa melihat orang-orang seusianya paling tidak sudah mengantarkan anaknya pergi ke sekolah dasar.

Hinata selalu sulit hamil setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Setiap memasuki bulan ke empat, kandungannya selalu gugur. Semenjak saat itu ia dan Hinata membuang jauh-jauh harapannya untuk memiliki anak. Ia serahkan saja pada Kami-sama.

Ia tahu kadang Hinata masih sangat tertekan karena kejadian naas yang merenggut putera pertamanya. Istrinya selalu berusaha menutupi dengan senyum diwajahnya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak keberatan kalau ia tidak harus memiliki anak dengan Hinata. Ia sudah bahagia berdua saja dengan istrinya. Asal Hinata sehat dan bahagia itu sudah cukup baginya.

Hinata sering sekali mengunjungi _pskiater_ 5 tahun belakangan ini. Dokter mengatakan mungkin rasa trauma dan _stress_ atas kehamilan pertamanya lah yang membuat ia selalu keguguran memasuki bulan keempat. Masih merasa bersalah pada anak pertamanya lebih tepat. Dan tidak mudah melupakan hal itu.

Naruto tersenyum pedih mengingat penderitaan istrinya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto tidak bertemu Hinata. Hinata bilang ia tidak ingin diganggu. Kalau sudah begini Naruto selalu pulang ke apartemennya yang lain dan tidur disana atau kalau tidak begitu ia biasanya tidur di kantor saja. Ia akan pulang dan bertemu Hinata nanti kalau istrinya itu sudah tenang dan menghubunginya kembali.

Rasa rindu mendadak menelusup dalam hatinya. Merindukan istrinya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Masuk." Naruto berbalik kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Selamat malam Namikaze-san," sebuah suara feminim yang dikenalnya muncul bersamaan dengan orang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak dilihatnya. Senyum tipis lalu terukir di bibirnya.

"Oh.. kau _Pinky_. Apa kabar? _Long time no see_ ," Naruto berujar dengan sangat riang sambil melambaikan tangan pada tamunya.

"Jangan sok akrab," Sakura mendengus pelan dan langsung mendudukkan diri dengan kasar pada kursi tamu kantor Naruto.

"Kau selalu saja sinis seperti biasanya _pink_. Ada perlu apa kau malam-malam begini ke sini? Bukannnya kau sedang seminar di luar kota Ibu Manajer _Design_? Atau kau merindukanku?" Naruto berkata sambil ikut mendudukkan diri di kursi seberang Sakura dengan senyum jahil.

Sakura menatap nyalang pada Naruto. "Aku baru saja datang," katanya dengan Judes. Membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Dan kau langsung menemuiku. Kau merindukanku kan..,"

Lagi. Ia menggoda teman sekantornya itu. Sakura adalah musuh paling berharga dalam rutinitasnya. Setidaknya bisa menyingkirkan rasa bosan dari kehidupannya yang monoton.

"Tutup mulut busukmu itu sebelum kusumpal dengan sepatu."

Naruto tertawa lagi.

"Ini," tak menggubris guyonan Naruto, Sakura menyerahkan sebuah map pada lelaki itu. "Ada proyek baru untuk design ini. Buatkan aku contoh dengan bahan-bahan seperti spesifikasi yang tertera. Besok setidaknya paling lambat jam 3 sore sudah selesai."

Naruto membalik balik map yang diberikan Sakura. Memeriksa seluruh detail yang tertera disana. Dahinya sedikit berkerut saat membacanya dengan serius.

"Kita tidak mempunyai bahan ini sekarang. Tunggu 2 hari lagi aku baru bisa menyelesaikannya,"

Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang waktu apakah masih mencukupi.

"Oke. Tiga hari lagi divisimu sudah harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini," ujar Sakura akhirnya.

"Deal!" Naruto menutup map tersebut dan berjalan kembali menuju meja kerjanya. Meletakkannya di atas meja agar ia tidak sampai lupa besok.

Sakura tahu. Walaupun lelaki ini adalah musuh bebuyutannya, ia juga adalah partner terbaik pekerjannya pada saat-saat yang dibutuhkan. Naruto selalu bisa diandalkan untuk urusan pekerjaan. Tapi tidak untuk urusan mulutnya. Sakura tersenyum miris megingatnya.

"Kau tidak pulang lagi?" tanya Sakura saat melihat sebuah tas di dekat meja kerja Naruto yang selalu ia bawa saat sedang tidak pulang kerumah.

"Aku tidur beberapa hari ini di kantor," Naruto sudah duduk kembali di hadapan Sakura sekarang. Menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sofa empuk tersebut dengan nyaman.

"Bukankah kau punya apartemen sendiri," Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya heran. "Kenapa tidak kesana saja. Bukankah lebih nyaman?"

"Terasa sangat sepi bila sendiri," jawab Naruto. Matanya menatap pada langit-lagit ruangan. Tampak menerawang.

"Bukannya disini sama saja," Sakura tersenyum iba. Kadang ada beberapa hal yang tidak semuanya menyebalkan pada Naruto. Ada sisi kesepian yang tidak banyak orang tahu dibalik sifat ceria lelaki itu.

"Entahlah. Aku suka saja pada tempat ini," mata Naruto terpejam. Ia mulai merasakan kantuk menyerangnya.

Sakura mengangguk paham dan bersiap meninggalkan kantornya. Sepertinya mandi dengan berendam air hangat adalah ide bagus nanti bila sudah sampai rumah. Badannya begitu lelah setelah mengikuti seminar beberapa hari ini. Belum lagi perjalanan Hokkaido-Konoha yang memakan waktu 6 jam. Walaupun dengan pesawat, tetap saja ia lelah.

Sebelum pergi, melirik sekilas pada teman kantornya yang paling menyebalkan. Sepertinya lelaki itu lelah. Dan Sakura tidak ingin mengganggu istirahatnya.

Namun, lagi-lagi matanya menangkap hal yang tidak dinyana..

Naruto dan kedua kancing baju atasnya yang terbuka.

'Ughh.. lagi-lagi,' ujar Sakura dalam hati. Mendadak wajahnya memanas. Entah mengapa setelah kejadian di _lift_ tempo hari ia selalu merasa aneh saat melihat Naruto. Bahkan ia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah sedikit tidak waras. Ia beruntung Naruto sedang terpejam sekarang dan tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Dan inilah yang mengganggu Sakura terus menerus akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku pulang dulu," Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Lelaki itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman saat Sakura berpamitan. Sekali lagi ia memandang Naruto dan kancingnya. "Setidaknya tutup 2 kancing bajumu yang terbuka itu _baka_!" ia lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun belum dua langkah, sebuah lengan tiba-tiba mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Temani aku.."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan suara dan tatapan memelas dari kedua safirnya..

 _ **To be Continue..**_

Hai haiiii.. Saya dateng dengan MC baru. Hihi.. Untuk seri teman kencan, insya allah akan update dalam beberala hari ke depan. Masih proses edit dan pengembangan cerita lagi biar gak membosankan. Hehe.

Buat yang pengen kenalan, atau nagih cerita wkwkwwk. Feel free buat pm di insta saya aesputri_utomo

Mohon review-fave-follow ya minna kalau cerita ini layak dilanjutkan..

Jaaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Distraction**

 _ **Beautiful Distraction : Namikaze Ex-black**_

 _ **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre**_ _ **:**_ _ **Romance, Family**_

 _ **Warning : Out of Character, Another Universal**_

 _ **Naruto and Sakura Fanfiction**_

 _Tekadang ada satu kejadian dalam hidup yang dapat mengubah keadaan kita seutuhnya tanpa harus disesali.._

 _Atau.. tidak bisa disesesali.._

 _ **Chapter TWO: SINS**_

"Aku pulang dulu," Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan gumaman saat Sakura berpamitan. Sekali lagi ia memandang Naruto dan—err kancingnya. "Setidaknya tutup 2 kancing bajumu yang terbuka itu _baka_!" ia lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun belum dua langkah, sebuah lengan tiba-tiba mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Temani aku.."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan suara dan tatapan memelas dari kedua safirnya.. Sesaat kemudian ia meyakinkan diri. Ia harus dapat mengatasi perasaan aneh yang melingkupinya beberapa waktu ini.

Sakura memandang iba pada Naruto. "Oke aku akan tinggal. Tapi lepaskan dulu tanganmu," Sakura melirik tangan Naruto yang masih mencekal pergelangannya. Dan tak lama kemudian tangan itu berangsur turun. Sakura mendudukkan kembali dirinya di sofa kantor Naruto. "Kau terlihat sangat berantakan," katanya dengan senyum kecut di wajah.

"Aku selalu melakukannya agar terlihat seksi di matamu Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Selalu seperti ini. Naruto sering kali menggodanya sejak lama. Tapi ia tahu. Dan semua orang tahu bahwa itu tak lebih dari sekedar candaan saja.

Ia melirik lagi pria itu yang masih belum juga mengancingkan bajunya. Jujur.. Sebenarnya Sakura mengakui bahwa semenjak kejadian di _lift_ ada perasaan aneh—tidak nyaman tepatnya bila melihat Naruto dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"Aku ini laki laki Sakura-chan. Dibuka sampai sebesar ini-pun tak apa," Naruto melebarkan kerah kemejanya dihadapan Sakura.

"Kyaaa kau mesum!" Sakura melemparkan sebuah buku di sebelahnya pada Naruto. Tapi tidak kena. Membuat satu kekehan meluncur kembali dari bibir pria itu. Sakura mendengus kesal. Niatnya menemani pria itu bercerita tiba-tiba sirna. Namikaze Naruto masih tetap menyebalkan.

"Lama-lama denganmu disini aku bisa gila," ujar Sakura kesal lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Perempatan telah muncul di dahi lebar wanita itu.

Naruto tertawa lagi. Dan entah mengapa ia sangat tidak suka dengan tawa renyah itu. Seolah mengolok dirinya.

"Aku pulang dulu." Kali ini Sakura benar-benar ingin pulang. Peduli setan dengan kacaunya Naruto sekarang.

"Hei... secepat itukah? Bukannya kita sudah tidak bertengkar beberapa hari. Setidaknya kau bisa mengajakkku minum," kata Naruto sambil menegakkan tubuhnya saat wanita itu sudah mencapai daun pintu.

Kalimat Naruto sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia benar. Walau Naruto adalah musuhnya kadang kala ia bisa saja pergi minum dengan lelaki itu tanpa banyak orang yang tahu. Lagi pula ia perlu sedikit hiburan sekarang. Usulan Naruto bukanlah ide buruk. Mungkin ia bisa sejenak melupakan masalahnya dengan lelaki raven yang dicintainya.

"Baiklah.." wanita pink itu lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Sudah berapa hari?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada bagian bawah sofa yang ia duduki. Lelaki itu bersila dibawah sambil memeluk satu toples besar berisikan camilan kesukaannya. Biskuit coklat buatan ibunya.

"Apanya?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto malah balik bertanya hal lain. Matanya tak lepas sedikitpun dari televisi yang sedang menayangkan ulang film Harry Potter. Dan tentu saja jangan lupakan mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan biskuit coklat yang terus ia jejalkan.

"Kau tidak pulang.." Sakura kini menenggak bir yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya. Setelah cairan itu sukses melewati kerongkongannya, ia melirik prihatin pada Naruto dibawah sana. Ia tahu pasti Naruto tidak cukup makan hari ini. Melihat bagaimana rakusnya lelaki itu memakan biskuit coklatnya.

"Empat hari dan akan menjadi lima bila jarum jam panjang itu menyentuh angka 12," jawab Naruto menunjuk jam dinding didekat meja makan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada dengan dagunya. Sakura tak lagi menjawab. Naruto masih terus fokus pada film dan biskuit cokelatnya. Sesekali tangannya meraih kaleng bir disebelah ia duduk dan meminumnya.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya dengan malas disofa ruang tengah apartemen Naruto. Kakinya ia luruskan hingga hampir memenuhi seluruh tempat pada sofa. Ia ikut menonton film yang sedang tayang ditelevisi seperti Naruto dalam diam. Kaleng bir ditangannya hampir kosong. Namun ia terlalu malas untuk mengambil lagi. Jadilah ia minum perlahan saja isinya.

Naruto dan Sakura sering menghabiskan waktu untuk minum di apartemen pria itu. Tempat ini cukup familier bagi Sakura. Mengingat ia sering berkunjung kesini. Bahkan menginap. Tapi tentu saja. Hanya menginap. Perlu dicatat. Sampai saat ini belum pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka berdua.

 _ **Jangan sampai.**_

"Kau sendiri? Tumben setelah seminar luar kota tidak langsung menemui Sasuke- _kun_ mu tercinta. Malah disini minum bersamaku." Suara Naruto memecah keheningan.

Sakura melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya. Cih.. bukannya lelaki itu sendiri tadi yang mengajaknya minum. Apa kepalanya tadi sempat tebentur hingga membuatnya lupa. Kalau boleh memilih ia sebenarnya lebih ingin bersantai di apartemennya dan mengistirahatkan diri. Tapi tatapan memelas musuhnya tadi dikantor membuatnya tidak tega dan memilih berakhir disini sekarang bersamanya.

Sayangnya, Sakura sedang sangat malas berdebat hari ini. Ia tidak menjawab. Lebih memilih terus menatap televisi menikmati bagaimana tampannya Daniel Radclife.

Merasa aneh Sakura tak menjawab ejekannya, Naruto memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Namun yang ia lihat hanyalah wajah datar wanita itu yang terus fokus pada acara televisi. Satu ide jahil tiba-tiba terbit dikepalanya.

"Kau dicampakan eh?" tanya Naruto tidak benar-benar serius. Ia sungguh hanya ingin menggoda Sakura saat ini.

Sakura yang sedang meminum birnya saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu, mendadak tersedak. Ia langsung melotot tajam pada lelaki itu.

Mata Naruto memicing. Toples besar biskuitnya sudah tidak ia pegang kali ini. Teronggok begitu saja disebelah tempatnya duduk. "Sepertinya aku benar," katanya dengan senyum mengejek. "Mungkin karena kau kurang seksi." Dan satu tawa meluncur begitu saja dari bibir lelaki itu usai mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Klanggg...

Satu buah kaleng bir yang baru saja ditandaskan isinya oleh Sakura ia lempar begitu saja pada Naruto. Dan sukses membungkam tawa lelaki itu yang kini digantikan oleh erangan kesakitan.

" _Ittaiiii_..." pekik Naruto memegangi pucuk kepalanya yang ngilu. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah kaleng kosong, saat berkombinasi dengan kekuatan monster Sakura benda itu akan menjadi setidaknya seperti sebuah batu bata utuh.

"Jaga bicaramu kalau tidak ingin kaleng kedua kembali melayang," kata Sakura sambil memandang tajam Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya pelan. Tak lama kemudian ia meringis. Satu bulir air mata telah bergulir turun pada pipinya efek sakitnya leparan Sakura tadi. Dan bohong kalau Sakura tidak melihatnya. Ia tahu dan sebenarnya sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya tak meledak melihat air mata Naruto.

"Apa kau juga seperti ini pada pacarmu hah," tanya Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Lalu kenapa begini kepadaku." Naruto mendelik tidak percaya pada Sakura masih dengan tangan yang mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Karena kau pantas dipukul," Sakura mendengus pelan. Ia lalu mulai menyandarkan lagi punggungnya pada lengan sofa. Matanya mulai fokus lagi pada film yang baru saja usai penanyangan iklannya.

"Lalu pacarmu yang mencampakanmu apa tidak pantas dipukul," kata Naruto berapi-api. Ia masih merasa tidak terima dengan pukulan Sakura tadi. Tapi tentu saja tidak berani membalas pula.

Sakura terdiam kaku. Matanya kini kembali memandang safir Naruto dengan kesal.

"Tutup mulutmu," Sakura berkata pelan lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya. Heran. Mengapa wanita ini tidak membalas perkataannya lagi. Ia lalu beranjak duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar putus?" tanya Naruto merasa bersalah. Tadi ia hanya ingin mengganggu Sakura karena bosan. Namun melihat betapa terlukanya perempuan itu ia jadi tidak enak hati juga.

Masih tak ada jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura sampai saat ini. Naruto duduk dengan gelisah dtempatnya. Baru saja ia hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Sakura, wanita itu lalu menengadahkan wajahnya yang tadi ia benamkan diantara kedua lututnya.

"Ya," jawab Sakura pelan sambil menatap kedua iris biru Naruto dengan sayu.

Hening setelah itu.

"Mengapa?"

Sakura tertegun. Pertanyaan 'mengapa' yang dilontarkan Naruto barusan membuatnya berpikir. Ia masih belum tahu dengan jelas apa alasannya dan Sasuke berpisah.

"Entahlah.." Sakura mengerang frustasi. Ia lalu menurunkan kakinya dari sofa. Membuatnya kini duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Tidak lagi menghadap kearah lelaki itu.

"Ada wanita lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sering menemui seorang wanita." Mata Sakura menatap kosong kedepan.

Naruto tidak bicara lagi setelah itu. Ia membiarkan dirinya dan Sakura tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Sampai suara jam besar di apartemen Naruto berdentang dan menunjukkan waktu telah melewati tengah malam.

"Kau tidak mengejekku. Tumben," suara Sakura memecah kebisuan.

Naruto lantas terkekeh pelan. "Aku sedang berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya."

Sakura mengernyitkan alis tanda heran. "Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya kau sedang sangat sedih."

"Kau bisa pengertian juga sepertinya," Sakura mencibir.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah lelaki yang tampan, pengertian baik hati tidak sombong.. AWW.." Naruto menghentikan celoteh panjangnya saat merasakan sebuah nyeri menyapa perut sebelah kanannya. "Kenapa kau menyikutku sih!" katanya sambil mengelus perutnya yang baru saja diserang oleh Sakura.

"Hentikan bicaramu. Aku ingin muntah," Sakura memutar kedua matanya bosan. Ia lalu meringis miris bercampur pandangan tidak sudi pada Naruto.

"Kau ingin muntah mungkin karena terlalu banyak minum," Naruto kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Bukan bodoh! Itu karena bicaramu barusan!" Sakura tertawa geli sambil mengatakan hal ini karena melihat Naruto semakin memajukan bibirnya dan matanya yang kian menyipit tak suka.

"Dan.. Mungkin kau benar," kata Sakura lalu menghela napasnya pelan. "Sasuke meninggalkanku karena aku kurang seksi." Sakura tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Sontak Naruto terperanjat. "Ia bilang padamu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kata teman temanku yang tahu Sasuke sering menemui wanita berdada besar akhir akhir ini." Sakura berkata pelan sekali sambil meyelipkan rambut dibelakang telinganya. Merasa sedikit kikuk.

Naruto semakin terperanjat. Sejurus kemudian Sakura dapat mendengar lelaki disebelahnya itu menahan tawanya.

"Diam bodoh! Aku tidak jadi cerita," Sakura melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Naruto yang sukses membuatnya menghentikan tawa. Ia tidak ingin kejadian kaleng bir yang melayang terjadi untuk kedua kalinya malam ini.

Naruto berdeham pelan sebelum memulai kalimatnya kembali. "Kalau lelaki itu benar-benar mencintaimu kalian akan putus dan jadian begitu saja karena ukuran dada."

Sakura dengan cepat menoleh kesamping. Memastikan apa yang diucapkan kali ini oleh Naruto bukanlah sebuah candaan. Dan memang tidak seringai, tatapan mengejek ataupun tawa. Hanya wajah serius Naruto yang langka. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia sempat terkunci oleh tatapan safir lembut itu.

"Aku tahu," Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya saat merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada dadanya. Bolehkan ia mengakui kali ini bahwa Naruto itu tampan?

"Lalu kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Suara Naruto membuyarkan Sakura dari pikirannya yang berbelit.

"Entahlah. Mungkin otakku terlalu bermaslah semenjak putus dengan Sasuke." Sebenarnya yang Sakura sebut dengan otaknya yang bermasalah sejak putus dengan Sasuke adalah bagaimana pandangannya pada Naruto yang sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. Ini salah! Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Ia terus meneriakkan hal itu dalam hatinya.

"Istriku berdada besar. Tapi aku dulu tidak menyukainya karena itu." Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya cepat kearah Naruto saat ia mengatakannya. What? Benarkah? Ia sempat tidak percaya. Tapi melihat kesunguhan dimata lelaki itu ia lalu tersenyum lembut. Ada banyak sisi menarik Naruto yang mungkin belum ia ketahui.

Sakura pernah bertemu dengan istri Naruto. Ia wanita yang sangat cantik diusianya yang sudah menginjak kepala 3. Dadanya besar dan tubuhnya proposional. Jangan lupakan sifat ramah dan lemah lembutnya. Belakangan Sakura baru tahu bahwa istri Naruto—Hinata Hyuuga adalah salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan di jepang. Pantas saja wanita itu begitu anggun.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong Sakura. Dadamu memang rata. Mengingat kejadian di _lift_ tempo hari." Senyum lembut Sakura barusan mendadak berubah horor saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto barusan. Ia sempat cengo ditempatnya selama beberapa saat. Sampai kata-kata 'dada rata' dan ' _lift'_ kembali dicerna dengan baik oleh kepalanya. Harusnya Sakura tahu. Ini adalah Namikaze Naruto. Tidak akan ada kata 'tidak jahil' dalam hidupnya.

"Naruto! KURANG AJAR KAU!" Sakura baru saja hendak menjambak kepala Naruto namun sepertinya kali ini lelaki kuning itu berhasil lolos sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia sudah berlari kedepan televisi sekarang. Ia mengejek wanita itu. Sakura tidak begitu saja membiarkan Naruto lolos. Ia mengejar akan lelaki itu sampai dapat.

"Sakura Sakura.. kita sudah cukup tua Sakura. Hentikan. Ini tidak lucu," wajah Naruto memucat saat jaraknya dan Sakura sekarang hanya satu langkah saja. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan besarnya didepan menunjukkan gestur menyerah.

"Memang tidak lucu, _baka_!" Sakura mendengus kecil. Tangan Sakura terjulur hendak meraih sesuatu dari pria itu. "Apalagi kau mengguyonkan perkara dadaku," desisnya tajam.

"Oke oke aku salah." Naruto meneguk ludah. Ia harus segera mengangkat bendera putih pada situasi seperti ini.

"Oke."

Mereka berdua berhenti

Sakura tersenyum licik. Ini kesempatannya mendapatkan rambut lelaki itu.

Untuk dijambak tentunya.

' _Kena kau Namikaze!'_ batin Sakura bersorak menang.

Sakura mendapatkan rambut Naruto. Mereka berdri dengan satu tangan Sakura sudah berada di rambut lelaki itu. Naruto menelan ludah. Untuk kau ketahui saja, Naruto sudah ratusan kali bertengkar dengan Sakura. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana efek kekuatan amukan gadis itu. Ia menelan ludah. Nafas mereka terengah. antara mabuk dan kelelahan. Kedua tangan Naruto telah berada di atas tangan Sakura yang menjambak rambutnya berniat untuk melepaskannya.

Sakura tersenyum licik. Namun naas.

 _ **Rencananya gagal.**_

Saat ia hendak menarik rambut itu dari sarangnya, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan malah jatuh dengan Naruto diatasnya.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Suara jeritan terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Yang tentu saja berasal dari jeritan Naruto karena rambutnya ditarik dengan kuat oleh Sakura sebagai pegangan, dan dari Sakura sendiri yang tidak menyangka rencananya gagal dan ia malah terjatuh.

Bukk..

Gelap.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. ia merasakan punggungnya membentur lantai. Namun ia bersyukur karena kepalanya tidak menghantam lantai dengan keras waktu itu.

'Fuuuuuh hampir saja,' batinnya lega.

ia lantas membuka matanya. Namun apa yang ditangkap oleh netranya kini adalah sesuatu yang lain. Iris biru yang begitu bening menatapnya dengan gusar disana. Tanpa ia sadari, ia meneguk ludahnya.

Sakura dapat merasakan nafas Naruto diwajahnya. Lelaki itu tidak menindihnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai penghalang berat tubuhnya agar tidak menghimpit Sakura.

Mereka berdua _dejavu_.

Kejadian ini mirip seperti yang terjadi di _lift_.

Sadar akan situasi yang tidak seharusnya, Sakura memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya.

"Minggir.. Naruto!"

 _Shit!_

Sakura merutuki mulut dan tenggorokannya. Mengapa mulutnya terbata. Dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Setelah dipikir ulang, ia akhirnya menemukan jawabannya.

Sama seperti kemarin. Ia melihat dengan jelas dada lelaki ini dari dua kancing yang terbuka. Sakura menenguk ludah. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Apakah karena sudah lama tidak bercinta dengan laki-laki ia lalu dapat tergoda oleh lelaki manapun saat ini. Terlebih lagi, ini adalah Naruto.

Sekali lagi harus digaris bawahi.

 _ **Na-ru-to.**_

Apakah itu masuk akal?

Kesadarannya kembali. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Namun Naruto tak kunjung minggir dari posisi merepotkan itu.

"Naruto.. Minggir.." ulang Sakura dengan sangat pelan. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga Naruto tidak meyadari kegugupannya kali ini.

Namun respon yang ia dapatkan benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa minggir bodoh kalau kau masih menjambak rambutku seperti ini, _Miss_ Haruno. Mana lagi posisimu itu, tangan diatas. Kau ingin kuserang?" lelaki itu berujar dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura terkesiap. Segera melepas kan tangannya dari sana. Buru buru memindah posisikan tangannya ke depan dadanya. Naruto lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan dadamu _pink_ , kau sama sekali tidak menggoda—Eh." Naruto menyeringai. " dan jangan berpikir macam macam."

Muka Sakura memerah. Entah karena malu, atau karena Naruto megatakan itu tepat disebelah telinganya. Membuat gejolak aneh dalam dirinya.

Naruto lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termenung disana. Bergerak menuju dapurnya untuk mengambil minum. ia butuh air putih sekarang. Sedikit banyak ia merasa otak dan tubuhnya agak tidak beres kali ini. Ia merasa sedikit agak..

Oke! Lupakan

 ** _Ini tidak benar!_**

Sakura lalu menolehkan pandangannya mengikuti kemana arah lelaki itu pergi. Melihat Naruto minum air putih ia jadi ikut merasa haus dan ikut beranjak ke dapur.

"Beri aku air," kata Sakura sembari menduduki salah satu kursi makan. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pikiranya benar-benar bermasalah kali ini.

Naruto menyerahkan gelasnya yang sudah diisi kembali dengan air putih penuh. Dan tak lama kemudian, gelas itu sudah teronggok begitu saja dimeja karena Sakura sukses menghabiskan isinya dengan sekali minum.

"Aku lelah, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Sakura melirik jam yang telah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Ia harus segera pulang sekarang. Jangan sampai apa yang tidak benar ini menjadi berkelanjutan.

"Aku antar."

Tawaran Naruto membuat Sakura semakin gusar.

"Tidak perlu. Toh hanya beberapa kamar dari sini," Sakura meneguk ludahnya pelan. Berharap tidak ada suara yang didengar oleh Naruto.

Dan..

Ya..

Apartemen mereka sama. Dan ajaibnya, rumah mereka berdekatan.

Naruto lalu tertawa dengan penolakan wanita itu.

" _Oke.. oke_ Haruno- _san_. Lagi pula lelaki mana ada lelaki yang akan menculikmu. Mana ada lelaki yang suka dengan dada rata dan tidak seksi sepertimu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

Lagi..

"Kenapa kau selalu membahas itu." Sakura menatap kesal pada pria dengan usia lebih dari 30 tahun tersebut.

"Hemm. Entahlah." Naruto terkikik geli. Kini ia menopang wajah dengan satu tangannya yang telah bertumpu pada meja makan. Membuat Sakura semakin kesal karena ekspresi jahil yang ditunjukkan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu marah saat aku membahasnya?" tanya Naruto tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Kemarahan sudah sampai di ubun ubun Sakura. Sebuah ide licik dan sedikit nakal tercipta di wajahnya. Naruto tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu terus kepadanya. Sekali-kali ia harus melancarkan balas dendam yang berguna.

Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Membelai pipi lelaki itu dan membuatnya membatu.

"Sa—Sakura." Naruto terbata.

Sakura menyeringai dan tidak menggubris wajah Naruto yang mendadak berubah pias.

Dan tanpa pernah Naruto duga, wanita itu lalu duduk dipangkuannya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada Naruto. Menatapnya intens.

Entah ide keberanian dan ide gila dari mana, tak lama kemudian ia mengecup pelan lelaki itu.

Sakura menyeringai. Sekarang ia mengerti. Ia bisa membuat lelaki itu kalah dengan seperti ini. Walau dalam hatinya tetap saja ia merasa 'ada yang salah' dengan perbuatannya. Namun ia terus menyingkirkan perasaan itu. Yang ada dalam pikirannya kali ini hanyalah ia harus bisa membungkam mulut laki-laki itu mengejek dadanya.

Selamanya.

Dan ternyata ia berhasil menang.

Naruto benar benar menutup mulutnya kali ini.

Sakura lalu meneruskan ciumannya dengan memberikan pagutan pagutan yang cukup dalam pada lelaki itu. Naruto awalnya hanya diam dan mencerna apa yang terjadi kali ini. Namun peduli setan dengan itu semua. Ia ikut terhanyut dalam permainan Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura dapat merasakan tangan Naruto yang memeluk pinggangya erat.

Entah kerasukan apa, tangan Sakura yang awalnya berada dileher Naruto kini berpindah ke dada lelaki itu. Melepaskan satu persatu kancingnya. Masih sambil mencium Naruto ia dapat merasakan lelaki itu mendesah dan sedikit menggeram satiap ia menyapukan tangannya pada dadanya. Ia ingin sedikit lebih lama menggoda lelaki itu.

Sakura kembali tersenyum menang disela-sela kegiatannya.

Tak lama kemudia Sakura berhenti dan bediri dari posisinya. Melepaskan Naruto yang nampak tak berdaya dikursi makannnya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto menggeram saat ia menyudahi kegiatannya.

"Bagaimana Namikaze-san, apakah kau masih bilang kalau aku tidak cukup seksi," bisik Sakura tepat ditelinga rekan kerjanya tersebut. Sebenarnya ia merasa ini salah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. sudah terlanjur terjadi..

Dan..

Ia menang.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak menjawab. Ia masih terengah. Sepertinya otaknya masih mencerna dengan keras apa yang terjadi barusan. Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu Namikaze."

Sakura yang baru saja akan membalikkan badannya. Namun belum sempat melangkah, ia merasakan ada tangan kuat yang mencengkeram lengannya.

"Kau baru saja melalukan kesalahan fatal Haruno- _san._ " Ujar lelaki itu sambil menekankan suffix 'san' pada si musim semi.

Sakura terkesiap. Naruto menariknya kembali ke pangkuannya. Mengunci Sakura dengan kedua matanya. Mencium gadis itu lagi. Lebih menggila. Dan membawanya kedalam kamar. Ia tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja wanita yang telah membagunkan gairahnya. Matanya telah buta oleh kabut gairahnya yang terpendam selama ini.

Sakura meronta sekuat tenaga ingin dilepaskan. Namun tak bisa. Naruto terlalu kuat mengunci tangannya diatas kepalanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menendang tulang kering Naruto seperti biasanya karena kakinya berasa sangat lemas. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa perlawanan Sakura semakin membuat Naruto menggila. Dan entah mulai kapan, yang Sakura sendiri tidak sadar, ia telah berada diatas kasur lelaki itu.

Naruto telah membuka setengah baju atas Sakura yang mengekspos dadanya karena branya juga telah menghilang entah kemana. Ia terus mencium Sakura dan meninggalkan ruam merah disana. Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki Sakura, lama-lama ia menikmati sentuhan itu dan ikut terbuai. Berakhir dengan mereka berdua yang bergumul di kamar malam itu.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Haloooooooooo... Para readers kesayangan saya T.T**_

 _ **Maafin author yang sudah lama gak update ini. Banyak hal rumit yang terjadi dalam kehidupan saya yang tidak dapat saya ceritakan. Namun saya tetap ingat kok masih ada tanggungan fic pada kalian.. huhuu..**_

 _ **Semoga cukup mengobati rasa rindu kalian pada Narusaku dan fic ini yaa**_

 _ **Sampai ketemu lagiii :D**_


End file.
